


'X' Marks The Speedster

by bluepulsebluepulse



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Bluepulse, Dear god what am I doing?, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I am terrible, I deserve to walk the plank, M/M, Pirate AU, Prompt Fic, Speedbuggy, Terrible crew names, Young Justice - Freeform, oof, request
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluepulsebluepulse/pseuds/bluepulsebluepulse
Summary: Captain Jaime has long had one goal, ever since he had become a pirate. And now a rival crew lead by the charming Captain Bart, is threatening his life long mission. Setting sail, for one heck of adventure, Jaime soon discovers that maybe he should be following the treasure map of his heart; because there is only one true treasure, that he can truly cherish.
Relationships: Artemis Crock/Wally West, Bart Allen/Jaime Reyes, Kon-El | Conner Kent/M'gann M'orzz, More to come?, Tim Drake/Cassie Sandsmark
Comments: 20
Kudos: 9





	1. This Race Is On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PaintingWithDarkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintingWithDarkness/gifts), [Kaede Xerxes](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kaede+Xerxes), [Xerxes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xerxes/gifts).



> *Kaede Xerxes* made a request for a Bluepulse fic, prompting me with several ideas. Having had a look at the options, I picked the one I was most fond of (which was a Pirate AU). I've come up with a story and I hope you - and everyone else reading it - likes what I have written so far.
> 
> I've only written one chapter because I am VERY busy at the moment. I don't know when and if I will ever get around to updating this as I have not yet received any feedback (and obviously because it's brand new) and that will determine whether I spend time on this in the future or not. I have SO MANY other works in progress as well as new ones which are underway which I haven't even posted yet. Ones that I am admittedly more passionate about than this one. So I honestly cannot speak to how, when or if this fic will be updated. Let's just see how my schedule goes and how positive or negative the feedback I receive for this fic is. And like I said, I do have other works I might work on first because they are nearer and dearer to my heart. But this is a start.
> 
> I hope you all understand. :)
> 
> PS: I'm not a pirate, so the dialogue is probably very OOC for a pirate. But I tried? Use your imagination and throw in extra dialogue if you want.

“Captain Jaime!”

The sleeping seadog rolled over onto his side and buried his head further into the ostrich crest cushion. His face scrunched up as the sound only grew in volume. The wooden clap of the door to Jaime’s bed-chamber meeting the wall woke Jaime up like a shark bite to the bum.

“Arrr! What is it?” Jaime snapped at his left-hand man Tye.

Jaime’s drowsy eyes scurried up the long shadow cast across his wooden floor boards, leading to the source of the silhouette.

“It’s the Brisk Burglars! They’re aboard the ship!” Tye’s alarm elevated Jaime to his feet.

“What?” Jaime quickly lunged for his lapis trench-coat and slapped on his pirate hat. The captain stormed out onto the main deck faster than a tsunami, covering his eyes with his arm as broad daylight washed over him.

Sienna irises scanned the deck searching for trouble. He spotted the scuffle. Jaime grinned as his crew disarmed the two intruders aboard his ship of their swords. Dick, Roy and Kaldur held their swords only a mere shell away from the necks of the trespassers.

Jaime casually walked along the upper half of the ship towards the bottom half where the hostages were being held.

“Khaji! To my side!” Jaime barked the order without slowing in his stalk.

The two captives craned their necks upwards to see the source of a lively squark. An admirably aesthetic parrot, boasting feathers shaded from azure to sapphire, flew down from the tip of the mast before gracefully latching onto Jaime’s shoulder. It was quite the entrance.

Within earshot of the newly embarked, Jaime got straight to business, “So, you scallywags thought you could steal from me?”

The redhead and raven-head men glanced at one another before remaining silent.

“What’s the matter? Shark got your tongue?” Jaime kneeled beside the younger of the two crew members.

Jaime squinted at the man intimidatingly, “Where’s your captain?”

Tim swallowed and kept his mouth shut based on the look Wally was giving him.

Dick took the opportunity to answer on behalf of the mute interlopers, “They came here by rowboat. Their ship is just North. You can see it. They are out of cannon range, and thought they would sneak on board and still this!” Dick held up the prized possession; a glass bottle with a coffee-stained map rolled up inside.

“That’s pretty clever.” Jaime folded his arms impressed with the strategy. He had heard of the infamous Brisk Burglars. Their crew was legendary for stealing treasured items from any pirate they picked. Apparently Jaime was the subject of their next expedition. Jaime was proud his crew had actually managed to catch them in the act. It was quite the accomplishment.

“I say we make them walk the plank and sink their ship!” Roy ground his teeth with a malicious grin.

“Now, now... Let’s not be hasty.” Jaime pinched his chin as he tried to decide what to do with the doomed detainees. He rubbed his goatee gingerly between his thumb and forefinger. No one had ever met the Captain of the Brisk Burglars before. Perhaps it was time to cut a deal.

“You!” Jaime pointed finger extended at Tim, “You’re going to go row back to your ship and tell your Captain that we have this,” Jaime flicked a finger in Wally’s direction, “redhead robber of his. Tell your Captain to come back with you on the rowboat, or this red handed rogue is going to be swimming with the fishes.”

Jaime grinned knowing full well he wasn’t going to make the hostage walk the plank, well… only one on condition. Jaime always gave trespassers the option to join his crew or try their luck with mother nature. Truthfully he found the whole wasting a life thing unnecessary. He’d only given the proposition to one crew member so far, Roy Harper. The man had formerly belonged to another ruthless pirate crew which had tried to take on Jaime’s crew a few years prior and retreated leaving him behind.

“Got that?” Jaime leaned in closer to Tim staring him down for an acknowledgement of some kind.

Tim nodded. Jaime waved his hand and Kaldur escorted the prisoner back to his rowboat and saw him off.

Jaime watched as Tim hurriedly rowed off back towards his home ship. Jaime turned back to Wally, “It’ll be interesting to see if your Captain values your life enough to return, Red…”

Wally looked up at Jaime with a mischievous grin, “You don’t know my Captain very well do you?”

Jaime beamed mockingly as if to say, ‘Ah! The man can talk!’. Jaime chuckled perplexed by the grin when it should have been a frown, “What? You don’t think he will come back for you?”

Wally chuckled derisively, “Oh no. He will come back for me. And he isn’t going to let you off lightly for holding my life in limbo.”

“Is that so?” Jaime grinned and folded his arms again as he looked off at the silhouette of the secluded ship, wondering who this mysterious Captain supposedly was. In the pirate world, reputation was everything. Jaime was eager to put this Captain in his place. Nobody messed with the E.E. Jaime used the acronym to represent himself and his hearty crew. Although only the dashing Captain knew what the acronym stood for. His crew had asked thousands of times and never gotten the answer to the burning question on all their minds.

Jaime turned to his reassembled men, “Dick, Roy, Kaldur. Go wake Virgil and Garfield. I want all hands on deck. We need to be prepared for any stunts this man may pull.”

Jaime shot a warning glance at Wally who seemed amused by his efforts to circumvent inevitable victory. Once the Latino’s back was turned, he pursed his lips in concern to Wally’s confidence. The two remaining men of Jaime’s crew were hauled from their hammocks for the emergency meeting. Jaime began outlying his plan, pointing out where to take precaution.

Meanwhile, Tim had just arrived at the side of Captain Bart’s ship. Bart was in his captain’s cabin resting when he heard footsteps surging his way.

“Captain! Come quick!” Cassie’s blonde ponytail swished behind her like a sword as she hastily ran back up on to the main deck.

Bart dashed for the deck to see Tim slumped on a wine barrel, looking distraught.

“Tim! What’s going on?” Bart surged forward to join his crew crowded around the youngest member of the crew.

Artemis was breathing heavily and turned to face Bart with resolve, “Captain! They have Wally!”

Bart frowned and turned to Tim, “What happened?”

“A parrot in the crow’s nest caught us sneaking off of the ship with the map. The next thing we knew, we were surrounded by the E.E.’s crew. Their captain told me to pass on a message.” Tim swallowed as he worried about Wally’s fate, and whether he had already been buried by Davy Jones's Locker.

Bart’s eyes widened in encouragement for Tim to continue, time clearly being of the essence.

“They want you to come back with me, otherwise he’s shark bait.” Tim looked on apologetically, feeling guilty for having gotten caught and putting his Captain in a compromising position.

The crew all stared at Bart with baited breath awaiting his decision, their ocean flat lips turning into surprised whirlpools when a smile surfaced on his face.

“Not to worry Tim!” Bart clapped a hand confidently on his back, “I’ll come back with you. The Brisk Burglar’s never leave a man behind!”

The rest of Bart’s crew cheered feeling validated and valued as a crew under his loyal leadership. The cheers were cut off at the tap by Artemis.

“I’m coming with you! He’s my boyfriend! I want to teach that Captain a lesson!” Artemis bashed a fist in her open palm.

“Sorry Arty. You’re not coming with me. I’m not putting any more members of my crew in danger. I promise I will return with him; safe and sound. Wally is like a brother to me.” Bart smiled reassuringly at Artemis.

“Okay.” Gratitude peeped up from behind a wall of disagreement.

“Let’s go. If the Captain is what they want. The Captain is what they will get!” Bart gestured openly with his hands as he grinned at his crew putting them all at ease.

“Be careful.” Meghan warned.

“What she said.” Conner added.

Bart nodded and climbed down the rope off the side of his ship, placing a delicate hand on the hull to say goodbye, before jumping into the row boat beside Tim.

“Let’s go.” Bart ordered the pair to work as he grabbed one of the oars and worked in synchronization with Tim.

Jaime had been patiently pacing on the perch above the front of the ship ahead of the steering wheel. He looked up suddenly when he heard a warning squark from Khaji Da. A quick swivel and telescope scan of the ocean surface, and Jaime spotted the row boat nearby. He could indeed see two men. He could see Tim and another man whose appearance was hidden underneath a giant Captain’s hat similar to his own. Jaime grinned knowing in his gut it was indeed the Captain he had requested to meet with. Only captains dressed that flamboyantly.

It was a man who appeared to be well muscled in a loose white poet shirt, wearing a lot of gold and ruby accessories. He was wearing navy trousers and knee-height leather boots. All the hallmarks of a wealthy pirate. But Jaime still couldn’t see his face under the navy, suede pirate hat. Jaime’s favorite color was blue, but he couldn’t let this man’s great taste in clothing distract him. And yet, it already was. Jaime stormed away and instructed his crew to prepare for their arrival.

Jaime stood arms folded in the middle of the deck as the moment arrived. He had all his crew members standing, sharpened swords aimed at the side of the ship. The only crew member not wielding a weapon was Garfield, who was in charge of lowering the rope for Tim and the mysterious new visitor to climb aboard with.

Jaime titled his head up prematurely with a grin as a head raised over the side of the ship. Unfortunately it belonged to Tim. Garfield dragged Tim over the side and shoved him into the watchful eye of Roy.

Jaime watched with intrigue as an independent pair of Caucasian hands clamped the side of the ship before hurling over their owner. Bart jumped on the deck, face still masked by the pirate hat as his head was angled down.

Apparently this Captain had an affinity for dramatic entrances like Jaime did.

Bart looked up swiftly straight into the eyes of Jaime. Jaime swallowed at the emerald green jewels he had for eyes. They were a welcome addition to the flecks of gold and ruby situated in all the right places in his outfit.

“Ahoy.” Jaime’s grin intensified as his eyes expanded, taking in the attractive Captain.

Bart repeated the greeting behind an alluring smirk before scanning the scowls of the seamen aiming blades at his chest. His eyes locked sharply back onto Jaime’s. “You don’t seem to be shaking in your boots like the rest of your welcoming party here...”

The insult garnered growls from Jaime’s crew. They all lunged at him when he began walking towards Jaime like a man in the least dangerous predicament on Earth. Jaime held up a hand freezing all his crew members.

“But Captain!” Roy’s spat conveyed his thoughts on the order.

“I said. Stand. Down.” Jaime reiterated feeling flustered by the lack of respect he imagined Bart though his crew had for him.

Bart lifted his arms to show he was empty handed and continued traipsing up to Jaime stopping interesting close to the fellow Captain.

“So you’re the Captain?” Bart sounded impressed as he walked around Jaime in a circle, ogling him up and down. Jaime could only grin at the bravery of the man.

“Si. And what might your name be Captain?” Jaime asked the question when Bart was standing back in front of him.

Bart smirked and looked Jaime up and down once more considering the request for his name. He thrust out a hand with a look of approval, “Bart. Bart Allen. Captain of the Brisk Burglars. And you are?”

“Jaime Reyes. Captain of the E.E.” Jaime clasped the mans smooth hand and shook vigorously.

“E.E. you say? I haven’t heard of your crew before? What’s it stand for?” Bart raised an eyebrow as he rested his hand by his side.

Jaime just shook his head to show he wasn’t going to reveal the answer.

“Well then… I guess one of those ‘E’’s must stand for exclusive.” Bart waved a hand jokingly.

Jaime chuckled. Bart was witty, charming and gorgeous. No wonder he was a Captain like Jaime.

“Not quite.” Jaime ruled out one of many possibilities.

“Shame. Anyway, Jaime...” Bart dipped using his knees for dramatic effect as he began walking around Jaime again.

“I’m afraid we’re at an impasse, and you’ve forced me to do… well this.” Bart lunged at Jaime having suddenly whipped out a knife from under his sleeve before holding it against the jugular of Jaime’s throat.

Jaime’s crew all gasped and aimed their swords at the new unexpected hostage situation. Jaime had been a fool to let Bart get as cozy as he had. And literally every other man on the ship would have warned Jaime, but Bart was too charming. Jaime had gone against his better judgement. The trapped Captain should have been more concerned in his position, but somehow he wasn’t minding having Bart’s arms wrapped around him, even in a murderous manner.

Jaime’s crew shared looks of concern, all unsure of what to do.

Bart decided to take control, “Alright. Now me, and my crew members which you so surprisingly detained, and your Captain Jaime here, are going back to _my_ ship.”

“Captain! What should we do?” Kaldur asked of Jaime fully prepared to take Bart out if that was what he wanted.

“It’s okay.” Jaime swallowed, aware of the positioning of Bart’s non-threatening hand which was resting on his washboard abs, “He’s not going to kill me.” Jaime took a stab in the dark.

Bart sighed in disappointment, “Sink me! And here I was thinking I could run a rig on you fools. You’re right…” Bart leaned in closer to Jaime’s ear from behind, “You’re too good looking to kill Captain.”

Bart lowered his weapon and took a few steps back to lean against the other side of the ship from which he had climbed up the side of. Jaime’s men were quick to surround the fool who had given up his only bargaining chip. Bart beamed his pearly white teeth at the Captain.

“It was nice meeting you Captain.” Bart leered the genuine feeling inside. “Until next time.” Bart saluted the Captain with two fingers before leaping backwards onto the railing of the ship. Jaime’s crew members erupted in a chorus of gasps choosing to believe Bart wasn’t about to do what they thought he was about to do. Jaime even looked concerned. He didn’t want Bart self-sacrificing himself to the sharks to avoid capture. They could easily work something out.

Jaime watched as Bart bent at the knees before lunging out, hand outstretched, “Wait!”

Bart halted, “Sorry Captain. I don’t have time. I have a treasure to find.”

Jaime’s face welled up in confusion before expanding to horror as Bart jumped backwards. Jaime sprinted to the edge of the ship and gasped, mouth wider than it ever had been before, as he looked down to see Bart safe and sound. And not only was Bart completely alright, he had landed in the rowboat which Tim and Wally were also manning. Apparently Bart’s hostage situation had served as a distraction for his sly crew members to make their escape and bring the boat around. But worst of all, procure the bottle with the map. Jaime’s map.

Bart blew a kiss to Jaime as Wally and Tim eagerly rowed away in the direction of their ship. Jaime snarled and slammed his fist down on the railing. He didn’t mind Bart escaping with his crew, or with his life, in fact he was glad about that. But his treasure map. That was his, and his alone. He had been given the treasure map by his parents before they had passed away, and he had been searching for the treasure his whole life. He was only days away from its supposed location. And now, Bart had stolen the map. He supposed it didn’t matter in the sense that Jaime had stared at the map millions of times, he had actually memorized it. But that treasure was his right, not Bart’s. And now he had competition.

“Khaji Da!” Jaime shouted with authority before pointing at the rowboat, “Get that map back!”

The pretty parrot nose-dived like an eagle from the mast of the ship as it soared through the air after the rowboat.

Jaime heard Wally exclaim a warning to Bart having seen the bird approaching. Bart turned around surprised before grinning calmly. Jaime wasn’t sure why he was so calm when Jaime’s loyal retriever was on route.

Bart casually lifted his forearm as a landing post whilst pulling out a cracker from one of his belt’s satchels. Jaime’s mouth fell open impossibly wider as he watched his once-trusted parrot of a partner land on Bart’s arm, acquitting him of the attack that had been ordered. The beak bit into the cracker and snatched it from Bart’s fingers, freeing his hand to wave cockily at Jaime as he was rowed away.

“I’ll- I’m coming for you!” Jaime shouted at the top of his lungs, just enabling Bart to hear him across the great expanse of beautiful blue ocean.

Bart cupped his mouth with the free hand and leaned forward, “Please do!”

The cheeky man turned around and sat down on the bench of the rowboat when he could no longer make out Jaime’s gorgeous features. The Latino pirate had been the new treasure Bart had discovered that he now wanted to get his hands on. After of course, getting the treasure first, since Captain Jaime was likely to come streamlining after him. And Bart was okay with that. Any opportunity to see that caramel colored skin, jet black hair and body built better than the finest ship in the sea; Bart was there for it.

Jaime turned back to his crew, face wracked with a wrath he was yet to show Bart he had.

“We need to follow them! They have my map!” Jaime stormed across the ship angrily and thrust on the ship’s wheel to aim the ship after Bart’s own.

The crew members had never seen Jaime so livid. They quietly dispersed, not wanting to have a piece of the new and angry captain. But one thing was for sure, Jaime had set sail on Bart’s tail. They were officially in pursuit. The race was on.

It didn’t take too long until Bart, Tim and Wally were back at the hull of their own ship. Artemis was overflowing relief, enough to fill an ocean, when she spotted her partner. Wally waved to the blonde and hugged her as soon as he had reached the top of the rope and climbed back on board.

“Don’t you ever scare me like that again!” The threat made of love was silenced by another hug.

Bart and Tim secured the row boat and with Conner’s help, hoisted it back up onto the ship. Bart was glad to have a crew member graced with such muscles. Muscles almost as big as the dreamy Jaime Bart was still thinking about.

“Alright everyone! We have the map! We’re in a hurry as the E.E. crew, whatever that stands for, are after us! But we don’t have ‘brisk’ in our name for nothing! Let’s get there first and show em’ who's boss!” Bart cheered with a rousing fist held high to inspire his crew.

They all cheered his name until Bart silenced them again to tell them all to go and celebrate with rum. Bart slinked off to the privacy of his cabin to study the map after ordering Artemis - the finest navigator at sea - to head in the general direction of the treasure’s location on the map at first glance.

After studying the map for an hour, Bart was confident in his pursuit of the precious treasure awaiting discovery on Rhode Island. He was hoping to have a run in with the attractive Jaime while he was at it too. Bart needed fresh air, thinking about the hot man hovering in his heart’s sights.

Bart smiled as he surveyed his crew celebrating; each member, cozying up to their partner. Bart was the only unattached person on his ship. The smile turned to a lonely frown. It was a feeling he was used to when he struggled to fall asleep sometimes under the blanket of stars; with whom he had no one to marvel at them with. He didn’t begrudge his crew having found happiness, but he desperately wanted his own. And he knew stealing jewels and treasures from other pirates wouldn’t fill that void forever. It was barely cutting it now. Maybe he could share the treasure with Jaime, as a sign of good grace? Maybe he could at least make a friend. Bart was secretly hoping for more, but he tried not to get his expectations up too high.

All he knew was, he had two exciting prospects on the horizon. And he could only see the one he wanted most. Rhode Island was nowhere in sight, but a sulking Jaime at the helm of his ship - visible through a telescope - was. Bart would make it up to him, it was decided.


	2. It Takes Two To Tang-Float

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Azulaceroacidy! I hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: There is a kidnap in this chapter. BUT... It's completely innocent of intention! It is still kinda graphic in terms of description and method. BUT AGAIN, COMPLETELY INNOCENT OF INTENTION. There's no harm done at all to this person.

The captain of the Brisk Burglars was snoozing away, dreaming about Captain Jaime when he was woken in a most unceremonious fashion by Artemis. The navigator had yanked the sheets off of the heavy sleeper, having known from past experience it was the fastest way to get his attention.

“Captain Bart! Rise and shine!” Artemis bellowed loudly, her voice aiding her quest to wake the man in charge.

“What? Is it the E.E.?” Bart sat up groggily, his bed-hair toppling to frame and hide the majority of sheet-creased wrinkles on his forehead. The ship had been approaching slightly rougher waters, which had rolled the Captain around during his slumber.

“No. It’s something else. It’s about the map…” Artemis trickled her fingers in the air as she tried to decide how to describe the problem, “Perhaps you should come with me. Seeing is believing.”

Bart’s hand pulled his body from the bed like a rip, as Artemis the current rushed him to the water’s edge. The navigator pointed ahead of the ship. Bart squinted trying to focus his eyes on whatever it was he was supposed to be looking at. The rough winds forced Bart to hold onto his pirate hat as he leaned forward scanning ahead. It was nothing but unsettled waves and the groggy sky as far as he could see.

“What is it? I don’t see anything except the ocean, as far as she goes?” Bart turned to the blonde henchwoman with confusion.

“Exactly.” Artemis dragged the Captain back down inside the ship, where it was thankfully much warmer and less breezy.

“Captain, look at this.” Artemis’ hands met in the middle of the map, before pushing both sides of the scrolls to the edges of the table.

“This map shows Rhode island just ahead. We should be able to see the shore from here. Rocks, trees, anything! But there’s just water!” Artemis couldn’t fret her confusion enough.

Bart allowed a perplexed expression to wash over his face. His thumb and forefinger pinched away at his chin. Artemis was the finest navigator on the seven seas, Bart didn’t doubt her concern to be alarmed.

“I have a plan.” Bart let his arms fall by the wayside and grinned at Artemis, “If this is Captain Jaime’s map, he is bound to know more about it. The Brisk Burglars are going planning another heist.”

“What are we stealing this time Captain?” Artemis stood up straighter to show her respect.

“Something we've never stolen before...” Bart turned to grin mischievously at the blonde basking in suspense. After a dramatic pause, Bart finished his thought, “A captain...”

Khaji Da squawked with amusement from the top of Bart’s cupboard. Artemis was startled having forgotten about the newest addition to the Brisk Burglars.

“Assemble the crew! I want all hands on deck! I have an announcement to make.” Bart grinned as he ushered Artemis away so he could get changed into his finest Captain’s clothing. He had an impression to make.

Bart’s knee-length, leather boots clopped against the wooden decking as he walked out onto the poop deck, “Ahoy, me hearties!”

The chatter on the deck below quickly evaporated in a show of respect for the Captain.

“We… Are going to make history today!”

The boisterous crew shoved fists in the air in the direction of their flag flying proudly and cheered. Bart looked up and smiled, admiring the black flag with the blood-red bolt striped through the center of a white circle.

“We are going to steal something we’ve never stolen before!”

“What is it Captain!” Cassie called out enthusiastically.

“We are going to swipe the Captain of the E.E. right out from underneath the noses of his own crew!” Bart put a leg up on the railing forming a right angled with his leg, before nodding triumphantly into the chorus of cheering.

“Avast ye!” Bart bellowed through cupped hands, “Which of ye are up for the task?”

Wally’s hand shot up, “I wouldn’t mind getting even with that seadog!”

“No!” Artemis’ voice cut in sharply, “You got caught last time! History shall not repeat itself. Not if I can help it.”

“I agree. Tim and Wally you’re staying here and manning the cannons in case anything goes sideways. Artemis, you keep navigating. I’ll stay here and prepare.” That only left two members of his crew, “Meghan, Conner? Are you two up for a challenge?” The Captain grinned expectantly. Conner was the perfect candidate as he was the muscle of the crew which would be necessary. And Meghan was his partner, which meant they functioned as a well oiled machine.

“Yes Captain Bart.” Conner nodded respectfully.

“Arh!” Bart beamed after his heart pirate celebration, “Tis’ a good day to be above water.” The Captain chuckled and walked off to his private cabin to prepare for Jaime’s arrival.

Conner and Meghan got into the rowboat with a burlap sack concealing the tools of the trade. Cassie, Wally and Tim struggled to lower the rowboat down (that was usually Conner’s job) but successfully managed in doing so. Conner and Meghan made surprisingly quick headway in rowing over to Jaime’s ship (thanks to Conner’s strength). Meghan had to bury her attraction to the overwhelmingly strong man. She couldn’t wait to return to their private chambers, and the Hercules of the sea could see it. They shared a knowing grin. But it was mission time.

Conner pulled a rope and a large hook out of the sack and ensured the knot tied into the hook was one strong enough to hold the weight of the ocean. The last thing they needed was for that rope to come untethered given it was responsible for holding their means of getaway by the ship’s side. Bart was glad Khaji Da was no longer aboard the E.E.’s ship meaning they had less chance of getting caught as had been the case last time.

Conner’s cattle roping technique worked flawlessly as he flung the hook up onto the railing, successfully garnering a strong connection on the first try. Using his strength, he began hoisting himself up the braided rope. Meghan quickly pulled a napkin out the sack before dousing it with a generous helping of Chloroform. She stuffed the mouth rag in her pocket and shimmied up the rope quickly following after her partner.

Conner was the first to climb over the side scouting the deck for any signs of Jaime’s crew. Thankfully, there were none on the deck. Conner quickly leaned over and helped his girlfriend over the railing onto the ship’s decking. The pair hurried off and tucked their bodies right up against the wall of the deck they were on. They could see the doors leading into the Captain’s cabin. If the layout of Jaime’s ship was the same as their own at least. The crew would be down in the ship’s hold below the very deck the two were creeping along.

Nominating himself as the lookout, Meghan slipped into through the doors quietly, closing the door in time with the creak of the mast. She turned slowly in the candle light of the cabin and saw Jaime sitting at his desk. He appeared to be writing a letter if the wagging tail of the fluffy ostrich feather was of any indication. She crept up behind him slowly pulling the napkin out.

Her toe tipped the scales in Jaime’s favor when she stepped on a screechy wooden plank. The Captain spun around abound to attack but found the napkin over his face before he could comprehend much more. And just like that, Jaime slipped into a nap.

Meghan wrote a note for Jaime’s crew stating that he would return in due time, per Bart’s orders, so as to not worry the crew. Conner threw a blacked out Jaime over his shoulder and carried him like it was nothing. The real challenge was not dropping Jaime as Conner climbed down the rope. Thankfully, their escape went incredibly smoothly. The pair quickly rowed back to home.

Bart had already prepared for Jaime’s arrival having known he wouldn’t have come willingly, and would also likely try to escape. Pirates. With Conner’s help, Bart had Jaime placed in a chair and tied down to it. The restraints were to prevent the man from retaliating depending on how he took to the kidnapping. Bart had also taken the Captain’s map, an act of war that would usually result in a murderous revenge scheme. Bart was not going to harm Jaime in anyway at all. He knew that. He just didn’t want to give the fellow pirate an opportunity to harm him or his crew.

“Piece of cake.” Conner brushed his hands as he finished tying the last restraint around the unconscious man’s right wrist.

“Captain may we be excused?” Meghan asked tittering on her feet.

“Certainly.” Bart grabbed the rim of his pirate hat and tipped it approvingly in their direction.

Now alone with the man, Bart sat directly in front of him on another chair. And patiently awaited for his captive to come to.

Jaime eventually began groaning as he rolled his head around on his neck, eyes not open yet.

“Ahoy there Captain Jaime.” Bart lowered the sultry greeting onto the floor and kicked it across to the restrained man as an apology.

“Wha-” Jaime tried moving his arms and legs and found them all restrained. He quickly sobered up, “You…” The hostage squinted at the man, “Why did you kidnap me?” The snap came from a place of extreme anger.

“Maybe I wanted to see you again?” The man holding the keys to his freedom was not letting up on the leering.

Jaime nearly had a heart attack when something flew at him from the dark corner of the Captain’s cabin before landing on his shoulder. It was his not so trusty parrot, Khaji Da. Jaime glared at the bird with betrayal.

Bart could see Jaime wanted the bird off his shoulder, “Come here Blue!” Bart held out his forearm for the trained, blue true parrot.

It obeyed leaving Jaime in a messy scatter of wing flapping before landing calmly on Bart’s forearm where the Captain gently stroked the bird’s head with his forefinger. Jaime relaxed a little seeing the softer side of Bart.

“I don’t understand…” Jaime murmured to himself as he stared on in confusion.

“Don’t understand what?” Bart looked up and used the finger he had been petting the bird with to push the brim of his hat up higher to highlight his gorgeous lime eyes in the candlelight.

After a momentary lapse in brain function, Jaime explained, “Khaji Da has never been a people person. He didn’t even like me at first. And yet… he’s taken to you?”

Bart nodded in surprise, “His name is Khaji Da huh?”

“Si.” Jaime smiled despite the odd situation he found himself in based on Bart’s playfully disapproving tone.

“As in Khaji want a cracker?” Bart joked.

The blue bird squawked in discontempt at the statement and made Bart flail around as it attempted to attack him before deciding to return to Jaime’s shoulder. Jaime grinned knowing his pet hated that expression.

Bart tried to brush the blue feathers off his white blouse and gather up what droplets of dignity remained on the floor beside him.

“Anyway… Yes. The bird took to me. Is that so hard to believe?” Bart lifted his arms gesturing at himself as if he were the friendliest person ever. In a pirate context, he actually was.

“Are you forgetting? You did just kidnap me. And you’re probably going to make me walk the plank when you’re done with me.” Jaime looked sadly at his feet, preparing to know what it felt like to be walking along the ocean floor.

“What!?” Bart exclaimed in disgust, “Look, Jaime…” Bart opted for the informal address to make their conversation feel more intimate, “You’re not walking away from here with a single scratch. I swear on all the treasure across the seven seas. I just wanted to talk.”

Jaime could tell Bart was genuine. And Jaime hated himself for it, but he was actually melting to the charming and apologetic smile searing into him from the Captain in the chair in front of him.

“Talk huh? About what?” It was only now Jaime realized he should stop being so friendly and demand Bart return his map to him, but the Captain in control had started speaking again. Jaime penciled in the aggression for as soon as Bart finished whatever path he had just started down.

“I’ve hit a snag. Searching for the treasure. And I need your help. And I know what you’re thinking!” Bart insisted with his eyes wide, “I know you’re thinking… Why should I help you? Yes, I want the treasure. But I also wanted to share it with you!” Bart gestured at Jaime with both of his open palms facing the ceiling.

Jaime looked to the side trying to process the confusing admission, “You… wanted to share my treasure… with me?”

“Yes!” Bart slapped his hands down on his thighs creating a clap.

“Why?” Jaime asked, his expression soft as all his anger over the stolen map melted off him and onto the floor before seeping through the cracks and out of sight.

“I-” Bart hesitated and took his pirate hat off and rested it in his lap, letting his heart-stoppingly attractive, windswept hair tumble out, “I’m lonely.” The Captain who was not used to showing his vulnerability ever stared down at his hat. He was finding it harder and harder to hide his loneliness and he figured he could embarrass himself in front of a man he’d likely never see again as opposed to his own crew. Bart didn’t want to risk undermining his authority.

Jaime hadn’t stopped watching Bart’s face, “Lo siento.” Jaime then looked up at his parrot, reeling in the irony that even having a pet didn’t exclude him from the exact same feeling, “I know what you mean.”

Bart looked up with a smile, finally feeling understood for the first time in well… ever. None of his crew mates could relate. It felt magical. The pair shared a knowing moment of bonding just through a gentle gaze with one another where each of them wondered whether things would be different for them, now that they had each other. Jaime was still cautious about trusting Bart, after all, he was a pirate. But, Jaime had a good feeling he had struck luck, the likes of which he had never seen before. Talk about a booty. Bart truly was a treasure Jaime wanted all to himself. And he seemed interested too. But Jaime wasn’t about to rush into a relationship with a man he barely knew.

Bart wasn’t sure in what capacity Jaime wanted companionship, but he was more than happy to be Jaime’s friend. The pit of his gut also gave him a good feeling about this relationship with Jaime working out for the better.

The Captain in charge still hadn’t gotten to the point of reiterating he wanted a favor, or in this case, Jaime’s assistance. He knew his chances would be better if he gave the fellow Captain some respect. Bart slipped the blade out from under his sleeve and began cutting Jaime free from the restraints. Jaime remained patiently still as a vulnerable Bart crouched before him working to set him free. The captive easily could have clobbered Bart over the head and made his escape, but he chose to stay put. Once Bart had cut him free, Jaime rotated his hands around to bask in the freedom of movement he was accustomed to. Bart returned to his seat.

“So, how about it Captain? Would you like to help me find the treasure? So that we can share it?” Bart flashed the cutest face he could manage as he pleaded.

Jaime chuckled at the incredulous concept of two Captain’s working together to obtain a treasure. He doubted it had ever happened in history before. And yet, here he was, a bisexual pirate, also another rarity.

“You know what…” Jaime thrust his hand the short distance towards Bart, “Deal.”

Bart eagerly thrust his hand to meet Jaime’s and shook it vigorously, “I knew I could count on you. You’re a good man Jaime!”

For some reason, the compliment coming from Bart made him blush ever slightly, “Gracias.”

“Bart…” Jaime trialed their new seemingly informal, first name basis dynamic, “Can I please have my map back? It holds sentimental value.”

Bart smiled and watched as Jaime placed a hand over his heart. The Captain could see pain in his eyes, he was telling the truth, “Sure. But can I bring something to your attention first?”

“Si?” Jaime questioned in confusion.

Bart ignored the temptation to grab the Captain by the hand as Artemis had done with him, and ushered the gorgeous Hispanic to follow him. He pointed in the same direction Artemis had.

“Notice anything?” Bart query with the prior realization that Jaime would have memorized the map.

It took a few moments for Jaime to catch on, “¿Qué? Eso no tiene sentido.”

Bart watched as Jaime’s confused irises scanned the horizon in search of literally anything that wasn’t water.

“The map… It’s… wrong?” Jaime questioned aloud. Truthfully, he was surprised he hadn’t noticed the lack of land sooner, but he had been so wrapped up in his anger for Bart.

“I’m not sure?” Bart leaned closer to the railing deep in thought.

Jaime knew the best person to consult would be Dick Grayson. That man was by far the most intelligent buccaneer he had ever met, which he had somehow fortunately managed to secure as a member of his crew. Then he remembered, he wasn’t on his ship.

“Arh!” Jaime hollered in concern raising his arms defensively, “My crew!”

Bart chuckled and placed an arm on either of his biceps lowering them calmly before speaking in a soothing voice, “Don’t worry Captain. I saw to that bit of business. We left a note saying you had decided to leave and join me and my crew.” Bart crossed his arms proudly and grinned.

“Blimey!” Jaime’s eyes went as wide as those of someone who had just seen a ghost.

Bart broke out in laughter leaning on him. Once the Captain had stopped laughing so hard it hurt, he set the truth free, “We did a leave a note. But it just said you’d be back shortly. I was pulling your leg Captain.” Bart grinned cheekily and slugged Jaime playfully in the shoulder.

Jaime pinched his nose feeling like a fool. Before he eventually lowered the hand obstructing his embarrassed face, before deciding to loosen up and laugh with Bart. The pair laughed until they heard a distant crack of thunder.

The pair both snapped their necks in an effort to look over at the source of the sound. Both men swallowed nervously at the sight of a severe storm heading their way. They looked back at one another with concern overflowing from their eyes.

“Shiver me timbers!” Bart gasped.

“We’re all shark bait!” Jaime’s jaw fell open.

“It’s probably too late to turn our ships around.” Bart wanted to bite at his nails. Here he had finally found the man of his dreams, and they were both facing imminent death.

“Si. It is.” Jaime bopped his finger on an imaginary box in front of him, he knew Dick would have the perfect solution for this situation. He just needed to think like the crafty crew member. How could they get both ships through the storm.

“That’s it!” Jaime clicked his fingers, “We have two ships! Bart, if you slow the ship down, let mine catch up, we can bolster the two ships together!”

“How?” Bart’s tone reeked of pessimism but was still laced with desperation.

“The gangplanks!” Bart’s eyes lit up in response having pieced the rest together of Jaime’s idea.

Bart finished off Jaime’s thought aloud, “We can nail down our gangplanks on one another’s ships! That idea is worth a bar of gold!” Bart gushed over Jaime’s intellect.

“Arh!” Jaime heartily tapped Bart on the back in appreciation before running to the rowboat, “Bart, lower me down! I need to get back to my ship if we don’t want to find ourselves scuttled!”

Bart looked at his alarmed crew and began barking orders. He was fully concentrated. “Conner! Lower the rowboat! Everyone else, slow the ship down! Drop the anchors!”

As if a member intimately acquainted with the ship and its procedures, Jaime threw the ladder of the side of the ship as Conner lowered the lightweight rowboat using their pulley system. Jaime began climbing down the ladder to see Bart’s fine booty trailing down above him.

“Bart! What are you doing?” Jaime shouted against the winds picking up the pace.

“I’m coming with you!” Bart shouted back down to the gorgeous man. Jaime reached up and tapped Bart’s boot appreciatively and hurried down into the rowboat. The two men began rowing the hardest they ever had in both of their lives towards Jaime’s ship.

The pair began yelling once in ear range of the ship until Tye surfaced above the ship’s decking. Jaime pointed at the rope and felt relief tumbled down over him as Tye released the rope. The two men climbed up the rope quickly, Jaime stopping to help Bart over the rope on his ship. Jaime had completely forgotten about the rivalry.

An aggressive chorus of scowls from Jaime’s crew bombarded Bart upon being on board. They all thrusted their cutlass’ at the unwelcome intruder who had stolen their captain’s map.

“Arh!” Jaime growled defensively, “Captain Bart is not the enemy. Avast ye! We’re teaming up with the Brisk Burglars!” Bart tried not to melt at the way Jaime’s delicious accent sounded.

“But Captain!” Roy tried protesting over his superior.

“Listen up seadog!” Jaime turned and pointed at the storm and looked back at a scathing Roy, “That storm ahead will not give no quarter! Both our ships will be scuttled unless we work together!”

“We can’t trust him!” Virgil inched his blade of distrust closer to Bart.

“Captain’s right!” Thankfully the loyal Dick stepped in. And his reputation preceded him. Jaime was relieved to see all his crew fall into line after that point.

“We’ve got work to do! Batten down the hatches! Let’s get to it!” Jaime barked at his crew before turning to Bart to smile. He was hoping to have impressed the other Captain with his authority.

**Author's Note:**

> Well... Hopefully it was an enjoyable read! Feel free to leave a comment! XD


End file.
